


Signing Bonus

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fabulousweapon Prompt Party fill, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Team Dynamics, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just supposed to be dinner at the boss’s house to celebrate her official reassignment to Five 0 but she knew it would be something more. The way his dark eyes had met hers, stirring lust unbidden but just as undeniable.  Just dinner, no pressure, no expectations. Still, she picks up two bottles of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signing Bonus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adriprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=adriprincess).



> Original prompt: Steve/Danny/Jenna fic. Steve and Danny 'welcoming' Jenna to the team.

It’s just supposed to be dinner at the boss’s house to celebrate her official reassignment to Five 0 but she knew it would be something more. The way his dark eyes had met hers, stirring lust unbidden but just as undeniable. Just dinner, no pressure, no expectations. Still, she picks up two bottles of wine.

It shouldn’t surprise her when Danny’s the one to open the door, but her eyes widen anyway. He was Steve’s yin, and without each other they weren’t whole. Still, to see that same look in his eyes gave her pause. Her breath caught slightly as she took in his white shirt, following the blue stripes up his chest to his face where the the brightness of his eyes made her heart skip for a moment.

“Come in. Steve’s just taking the chicken out now.”

She makes herself smile in what she thinks is a confident way, and steps into the house. Her heart skips a beat when the door to the house shuts.

She’s only been here once before, grabbing a change of clothes so that Steve didn’t have to leave prison looking as guilty as he had going in. It had been a quick in and out, Danny having described the layout before he’d had to rush out on a last minute lead before going to Halawa. It had seemed like a tomb to her as she’d crossed into the bedroom. Steve’s uniforms hung along with more dress shirts she would have guessed him capable of owning.

She grabbed a heather gray tee shirt, the fabric soft and smooth against her fingers; jeans and sneakers. Nothing to remind him of work. She’d turned back, ready to leave when it had caught her eye on the dresser. It was a small frame; a deep cherry wood inlaid with bamboo, but beautiful. Two smiling faces had grinned back at her, heads huddled together on the bed behind her.

She’d picked it up, fingers trailing along the strong jawline of one to graze over the tousled hair of the other. It was intimate, and a secret the kept in the open so no one would guess the simple truth.

Now the other face smiled back at her as she stepped into the dining room. Steve straightened from placing the last of three steaming plates on the dark wood, and pulled out a chair.

“I’m glad you came.”

Dinner was a delicious torture. She’d never seen their guards let down like this. Danny had stepped forward after Steve pushed her chair in, and cuffed his hand around Steve’s neck, dragging him into a deep kiss. She’d flushed, and looked away after a minute, then looked back out of the corner of her eye. Their foreheads were pressed together, smiling into each other’s eyes. A silent discussion coming to a mutual agreement. She missed that closeness, the intimate knowledge of someone else’s mind.

“So you know I found the photo I take it,” she stated in a small voice; shoving green beans around with her fork.

Danny chuffed, and Steve’s grin stretched even further. “Told you.”

“Yeah, yeah Rambo. You called that one. And yes, he noticed you moved the picture. Seven weeks in jail and the first thing he notices is different about the bedroom is that the picture isn’t lying directly in the dust void underneath it.”

“You might just make a detective out of me yet D.”

His hand trailed over the pale skin on her thigh and she moaned. It had been soo soo long since she began denying herself any touch besides her own, and she was never that gentle; that tender.

Her hand shot to cover her mouth in shock at her open reaction, only to realize both men were grinning.

“We both know we want this, but you can walk away if you don’t,” Steve says softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She shakes her head and stands, holding her hand to him. He looks up at her, grasping it lightly, before standing and leading her from the room with Danny following.

Losing the clothes and the short walk up the stairs were all a blur till she tumbled into Steve, pushing him back onto the bed, muscles rippling across his body as he cushioned her fall, securing her against him. She shifted against his hips, letting him feel her wetness, and a small sound whimper escaped his throat.

“Do you know how long it’s been since he’s had a woman on top of him?” Danny’s voice caught her by surprise as the blond finally joined them on the bed. “Months. You know how good it’s gonna feel babe? Sinking into her. Feeling how hot and wet. Feeling her open for you. And you,” his hand slid into her hair, pulling her head back as his lips grazed over her neck, mumbling the words as he tasted her skin. “Feeling how hard he is for you. Can you imagine what it will feel like as he thrusts in?”

“Want both,” she gaspd. “Please.”

Steve wrenched her out of Danny’s loose grasp, back down into another passionate kiss. Danny kneeled on the bed behind her, working his fingers slowly in as Steve distracted her with kisses and nips, tweaking her nipples till she ached. She moaned at the loss of Steve’s lips as Danny hooked his free arm around her waist and pulled her flush with his hips.

“Hey Jenna,” Danny whispered in her ear as his fingers slipped free to line himself up, “welcome to the team.”

She gasped at the sudden fullness, grateful for the moment he gave her to adjust, then moaned as Danny rocked them forward till they straddled Steve’s hips. She met his eyes, then followed his as they looked away to roll down the condom.

“Ready?” His breathing was heavy and fast, pupils blown wide at the sight of them above him. Danny’s cock twitched inside her and she knew he appreciated the sight too. She could only nod, hoping it was enough.

It was impossible, this fit. Danny groaned into her neck as Steve slid against him, burying himself to the hilt. They stayed frozen for a moment, disbelief and amazement written across all three faces.

Then Steve thrust up, forcing the two above him to shift. The picked up a rhythm quickly, and she leaned back to capture Danny’s lip with her own for the first time that night. He gasped, sliding a hand around to grasp her breast. Steve let out a small gasp of pleasure at the sight, and buckled his hips harder into her.

It lasted forever, till finally Danny’s hips stuttered behind her as he cursed his way through release, pulling free as he softened. Suddenly, she found herself on her back, one leg hitched up around Steve’s back as he pounded her into the mattress with each thrust. Danny’s voice, his soft and filthy appreciation for the view bringing both of them closer with each word.

Her breath caught in her throat as she threw her head back, clenching her nails into Steve’s shoulders and they finally toppled over the edge together. Clinging to him through the aftershocks as he continued rocking, unable to still his hips as his head nestled into her shoulder with quiet curses woven with their names.

He rolls off her, collapsing in the space beside her, puling Danny down into a comfortable, boneless kiss. She lays uncertain for one long second, before covering herself with the blanket and tucking herself into his other side.

“So,” she murmured sleepily as they drifted off, “does this count as my signing bonus?”

Steve let out a small breath of laughter and pressed a kiss into her forehead as Danny’s snores began to fill the silence. They would figure it out tomorrow. Nothing had broken in her life this time. She had partners again.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO:  
> I'm still accepting prompts for my Prompt Party!  
> Here's the link if you want to submit yours:  
> http://fabulousweapon.livejournal.com/22486.html#cutid1


End file.
